


What's Next?

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean gets a call from Cas who thinks he’s dying. Fortunately it’s just a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Next?

“Dean.” Cas’ panicked voice comes from the other end of the phone.

“Cas? What is it? What’s wrong?” Dean asks, quickly walking towards the impala. The groceries will have to wait.

“I think something’s wrong with me, Dean. I think I’m dying.” Dean stops dead in his tracks.

“You’re sure you’re not just sneezing again?” Dean asks, trying to cover the concern in his voice with a small chuckle.

“No, Dean. This is different. My body keeps jolting and I don’t know what to do.” Cas says. Okay, that’s definitely not how Cas describes sneezing. 

“Alright, just calm down and go find Sam. He’ll be in the bunker somewhere, okay?” In a dash, Dean’s in the impala and starting up the engine.

“Okay, Dean. But please hurry.” 

“I’m comin’ angel.” Dean says, before ending the call and speeding off down the road. 

He’s at the bunker, parking in the garage, within five minutes, his heart beating wildly in his chest due to all the thoughts crashing through his head. 

He’s out of the car in a second and flings the door open, ready to find Cas and find out whatever the hell is wrong with him. However, he’s not ready to see Sam bent over backwards laughing his head off in front of Cas who looks thoroughly and adorably confused. 

Cas’ head whips around to see Dean in the doorway and he immediately rushes over. “Dean! I don’t know what’s happening and Sam won’t stop laughing at me. I thought he’d be a little bit more concerned to hear that I’m dying.”

“He’s - he’s got - ” Sam unfortunately is cut off by his own laughter but the sight eases the worry in Dean’s chest. Dean looks down to see Cas’ eyebrows furrowed. And then -

“Wait! I think it’s happening again.” Cas’ face is in complete concentration and then his body jolts slightly and a small high pitched sound comes from the ex-angel.

Dean gives a breathy chuckle, now all of the worry finally seeping from his very bones. “Geez, Cas. You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack. And all over the hiccups, hey?” Dean shakes his head and looks down at Cas who’s tilting his head and still looking just as confused as before.

“What are ‘the hiccups’?” Cas asks, finger quotations and all. Dean smiles again and wraps his arms around his angel.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, Cas. All you need to know is that you’re not dying.”

Cas looks down, letting out a small ‘oh’ and grabs onto the hem of Dean’s shirt to play with it. Dean can see a small blush spreading across his ex-angels cheeks. Dean’ll blame Cas’ embarrassment on Sam, who has only just stopped laughing and is now wiping tears away from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas says, still not looking up. Dean leans in further and lifts Cas’ chin with his fingers.

“You got nothin’ to be sorry about, angel. Always call me if you think something’s wrong.” Cas nods and Dean finally gives him a small kiss on the lips, resulting in a small smile from Cas. “So, we’ve already gone through sneezing, and now hiccups. I mean, what’s next?”

Two Weeks Later…

“Pins and needles! For Christ’s sake, Cas!”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
